Donatello the Ninja Turtle Wiki
Welcome! Hello, and thank you for accepting your one true turtle overlord. This is Donatello the Ninja Turtle Wiki: a very new community that was created on 31/03/2019. The reason it exists in the first place is because I really freaking love Donatello, and hopefully you do too because he is all you will be seeing here! Feel free to discuss the character or help us expand by adding and editing pages. Our only rules are as follows:- Rules 1. All pages must be related to Donatello. Mentioning the other characters is fine, but make sure it always draws back to him. However ''you are free to talk about anything TMNT or off-topic within comments and discussions. 2. '''Be nice.' This rule is over-encompassing and it also means no racism, harassment, spam, etc. 3. '''No Donatello hate. '''Just kidding, you can dislike him if you want, but please go someplace else if you're here to witch hunt. I mean, this is a Donatello Wiki! What did you expect? Who the Heck is Donatello? As the name of this wiki would suggest, he is one of the four titular protagonists spanning the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Donatello initially appeared in Issue #1 of the original Mirage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic, published in May 1984. Like his brothers, he was a pet baby turtle that fell down the drain and mutated from a canister of radioactive ooze into a large, anthropomorphic turtle. The four were then found by a rat named Splinter, who also mutated, and took on the role as their adoptive father and mentor in the art of Ninjutsu. Donatello's signature weapon is a simple wooden bō staff. Of the creators of the franchise, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, the latter's favourite turtle is Donatello. Eastman's being Raphael. Donatello is objectively the best turtle, possessing a sufficiently greater level of intelligence over his brothers as well as a natural affinity for technology and gadgets. Without him, the turtles would be without many of their iconic vehicles and communicative devices. And where his brothers will argue amongst themselves, he acts as a more kindly, sensitive figure, nurturing them or attempting to set his family at ease. His intellect providing him the traits of mellowness and understanding. Although not the strongest turtle (Raphael), the most friendly, upbeat one (Michelangelo) or the most levelheaded (Leonardo), he is certainly gifted in his smarts and diplomacy and has been shown to be very useful in comparison to his brothers who typically provide either combat or comic relief. Ultimately, it is up to you what turtle you prefer, but if you are on this wiki then chances are you also share the de facto opinion that Donatello is the best. Donatello News tmntvbatman 3.PNG|TMNT vs. Batman 3 D3-3NAJWwAsHDhw (1)eee.png|Batman vs. TMNT 3|link=https://twitter.com/Freddieart/status/1116778204168105984 C.PNG|Batman vs. TMNT (2019)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLZXFHIjZEY B.PNG|Batman vs. TMNT (2019)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLZXFHIjZEY Sources I am a lazy bum so none of the artwork presented on this Wiki is actually mine. Here are the real geniuses: *https://www.deviantart.com/robo-shark/art/TMNT-Donnie-333361162 *https://www.deviantart.com/silver-monster/art/Donatello-duz-machines-569251189 *https://www.deviantart.com/5000watts/art/Donatello-137187884 Category:Browse